It is difficult to get information into a mobile phone or into other mobile devices. Entering information typically involves typing on small keys to input a small set of words into a search window. This is even more difficult when typing special characters needed for uniform resource locators (URLs) and other special data. Rather than typing, some mobile devices enable a user to enter voice commands. However, the number and type of voice commands are usually very limited. It is also difficult for these mobile devices to interpret special characters from voice commands.
Further, users are often interested in information related to things they see, which are difficult to describe into voice commands or audio input. Many mobile devices now include a digital camera. Mobile device users typically can capture an image, and download the image and/or communicate the image in a message to another computing device. These cameras are often cheaper than a keyboard, but also often have a low resolution, such as three megapixels or less. These low resolution cameras are usually not suitable for object recognition.